livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Template Placeholder
Basic Information Race: Race Class: Class Level: Level Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Alignment Languages: Languages Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 00 +0 ( 0 pts) DEX: 00 +0 ( 0 pts) CON: 00 +0 ( 0 pts) INT: 00 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 00 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 00 +0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics (HP Option) HP: 0 = + CON(0) + FC(0) AC: 00 = + DEX(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Size(0) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX(0) + Size(0) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Size(0) INIT: +0 = + Misc(0) BAB: +0 = Class(0) CMB: +0 = + STR(0) CMD: 00 = + BAB(0) + STR(0) + DEX(0) Fortitude: +0 = + CON(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +0 = + DEX(0) + Misc(0) Will: +0 = + WIS(0) + Misc(0) Speed: 00' Weapon Statistics Melee Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = + STR(0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Melee Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = + STR(0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Ranged Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = + STR(0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Ranged Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = + STR(0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Ability), +2 (Ability), -2 (Ability) Size: Size Speed: 00' Favored Class: Favored Class (Favored option taken) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Class Name Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature 01: Mechanics Feature 02: Mechanics Feats Feat 01 (Gained From): Mechanics Feat 02 (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 01 (Type): Mechanics Trait 02 (Type): Mechanics Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00.00 gp 00 lb = Totals: 00.00 gp 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 00 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 00 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1